


two cities (two dads, too many superheroes, one Hope Beatrice Summers)

by SpookMouse (carinacove)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Ridiculous, cavity-inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinacove/pseuds/SpookMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The really cool thing about New York, though, was that all of her dads' friends lived there, so there was always something happening.</em> [C&DP/MA:A mashup]</p>
            </blockquote>





	two cities (two dads, too many superheroes, one Hope Beatrice Summers)

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted anonymously at the C&DP kink meme. One prompt asked for Cable and Deadpool, Marvel Adventures style; another asked for Cable and Deadpool and Hope and adorable fluffy domestic shenanigans. How could I resist? Also partly inspired by [this thread](http://mundo-fine.livejournal.com/53239.html?thread=472055#t472055), in particular the ridiculously adorable art by mundo_fine and tripht.

Hope loved visiting Manhattan. Providence was cool, of course, but Central Park was _way_ more interesting than the parks at home. The street performers in Providence were usually the poetry, guitar, monologue kind- not boring exactly but definitely more artsy. So far in New York, she'd seen two living statues, five guys doing something Daddy Wade called "break dancing," and something called a mime (which Daddy Nate said were strictly outlawed on Providence, but she was pretty sure he was kidding. Daddy Wade had laughed, anyway).

The really cool thing about New York, though, was that all of her dads' friends lived there, so there was always something happening.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Aunt Ororo said as she landed in front of them. "The Avengers-" Hope tuned the rest out; it was always the same, anyway. The Avengers were lost in the Savage Land, or had fallen through time, or had been kidnapped by alien groupies, or whatever- for heroes, Hope thought, they had a lot of stupid things happen to them all the time. "-and you're the only one who can help," Auntie 'Ro was saying when Hope started listening again.

Daddy Nate looked very serious as he stood up. "Of course. Wade, can you-"

"Er," Aunt Ororo said. Hope was pretty sure she'd never seen her look awkward before. It was pretty funny. "Actually, I was speaking to Wade. His healing factor is essential; with Logan captured-" kidnapped again, Hope had _so_ called it- "he's the only one who-" Blah, blah, blah.

Daddy Wade bounced up cheerfully, handing Hope the other half of his sandwich. "You take care of him, kid, okay? I'll be back in a jiff- gotta do _hero_ stuff." Daddy Wade sounded way too pleased.

Daddy Nate, on the other hand, looked kind of grumpy, though he didn't argue as Daddy Wade kissed him goodbye (gross), pulled his mask down, and flew off with Aunt Ororo. He didn't sit down again until they were gone. He was still frowning, too. Poor Daddy Nate worried way too much. Hope patted his knee and handed him one of her cookies.

"We could go to the zoo," she suggested. "I want to see the penguins. Did you know there's two boy penguins that had a baby? I don't think they're the same as the ones in Madagascar, though." There, now at least Daddy Nate was smiling again. Parents were such work sometimes.

 

They were watching the lemurs when Uncle Johnny showed up. The lemurs didn't seem all that impressed by the flames. Lemurs were weird. "Hey, glad I found you guys. We could really use a hand."

Daddy Nate was frowning again. "Wade is with the Avengers, so unless you can stay with Hope-"

"No, no, sorry- I meant Hope's the one we need help from." That got Hope's attention off the lemurs for real.

Daddy Nate blinked a bunch of times. "What?"

"Yeah," Uncle Johnny said, turning to her. "Lockjaw's... being... Lockjaw, and he really likes you so Reed sent me to ask if you'd help before he breaks something important. No teleporting," he added hastily, and Hope didn't need to look to know Daddy Nate was glaring. "Just, y'know, being a huge dog, in a relatively small space. So can you help?" He smiled at her, and Hope maybe melted a little but totally not in an obvious way or anything, she was pretty sure. Uncle Johnny was so _dreamy_.

"Sure," she said, trying to sound cool and casual and heroic-y. "Daddy Nate can wait here for Mr Wilson, right? So he won't think we left him?"

"Of course," Uncle Johnny said, and she could see he was trying not to smile so obviously he'd appreciated how cool she'd sounded. "Is that okay, Nathan?"

"I- yes." Daddy Nate was making that face again, and this time Hope didn't have a cookie to give him. She felt a little bad, but, well, the Fantastic Four _needed_ her and that totally wasn't her fault and it wasn't like she could say no, right? "You know how to bodyslide if anything goes wrong, right?"

Hope couldn't help rolling her eyes at that. " _Duh_ , Daddy, I've only known since I was 4." She hugged him to make up for the 'duh,' though. "Lockjaw's a good boy, I bet I'll be back before Daddy Wade, even. You can go see a show or something." Ha, he was smiling again. She was so good at this.

Daddy Nate's eye glowed as he made a shield around her, floating her a few inches off the ground. "I'll be at Rumsey Field, then." She could tell he wanted to say something parent-y like _'Be safe'_ or _'Listen to Uncle Reed'_ , but instead he just said "I'll see you soon." She kind of wanted to hug him again for resisting his totally overprotective instincts (that kind of thing always deserved encouraging), but Uncle Johnny was already taking her hand to float her higher, so she waved instead and held on tight as they flew to the Baxter Building.

 

Lockjaw was really happy to see her, so happy he almost broke even _more_ stuff, and it took way longer than she'd expected to calm him down. There was a lot of "No, Lockjaw! Down! Sit! Bad- don't lick Uncle Johnny!" but he listened in the end. Not to the 'don't lick Uncle Johnny' part, though. He'd made a bunch of grossed out noises and gone to get washed up as soon as Aunt Susan was done getting Lockjaw's special collar on, so now Uncle Ben was bringing her back to the park.

The best thing about Uncle Ben was that he was strong enough to carry her with no problem, even on his shoulders. Her daddies were strong, but she knew she was getting kind of big for this. Not with Uncle Ben, though.

"I can see _everything_ from up here. Look, there's the Dakota!" She waved down at a boy her age who was walking with his mother and looking totally jealous. "Daddy Nate said he was going to Rumsey Field. I told him to see a show or something, so he wouldn't miss me and Daddy Wade too much."

She could feel the rumble of Uncle Ben's laugh. " _Daddy Wade_ 's probably back by now. Never takes all that long to rescue the Avengers from whatever dumb junk they get themselves into." See, that was another way Uncle Ben was awesome- he understood the total stupidity of the stuff that happened to the Avengers. Then again, pretty stupid stuff happened to the Fantastic Four, too. Maybe it was a side effect of living in New York.

Some tourist gaped at them as they stopped to buy snow cones before crossing the street, so Hope waved at him, too. He took a picture. No one ever took pictures of her in Providence. She couldn't decide if that was a point in favor of New York or Providence.

There was some dance thing at SummerStage; it looked kind of cool but mostly like something she and Daddy Wade would whisper through. Totally Daddy Nate's style, though, so she craned her neck to look for their blanket. But Uncle Ben must've spotted them first, because he started moving through the crowd; except then he stopped and she still couldn't see them. "Where are they?"

Uncle Ben laughed again, swinging her down onto the grass. "Back the other way, but trust me, you wanna give 'em a minute." Ugh, that meant they were being all kissy-faced, definitely not anything she wanted to be near. Hope sat, leaning against Uncle Ben's leg when he sat, too. She wasn't about to admit to it or anything, but she was kind of sleepy.

"Hey, short stuff," she heard, and opened her eyes. Aw, dang, she'd fallen asleep. Daddy Wade was crouched next to her, grinning. "See, and you keep telling me you're too old for naps."

She scowled at him, which only made him grin more which so wasn't fair. "I am _way_ too old for naps. I was just... resting my eyes. It's been a really long day!" It really had been, too, and now it was starting to get dark. She stood up, rubbing her eyes a little. "Did you save the day?" she asked as they headed over to where Daddy Nate and Uncle Ben were folding up the blanket.

"I totally saved the day. You?"

"Yep." They high fived. "Did Daddy Nate get to save the day?"

"No, and I think he's kind of cranky about it, so shh." She nodded solemnly, and he put out his hand for the new secret handshake they were working on to replace the pinky swear. It wasn't perfect yet, and they ended up giggling when her bracelet got caught on his ring, but they knew what it meant, anyway. She ran ahead to hug Daddy Nate. "Was your show good?"

Huh, Daddy Nate kind of looked like he was blushing. "Um. Yes, I'm sure it- yes." Uncle Ben was snickering. "How was Lockjaw?"

"Slobbery," she said ruefully. She hadn't even got to hug Uncle Johnny goodbye. "But then Uncle Ben carried me the _whole_ way back! We saw a guy, he was doing this dance? It was like this." She bent her arms, trying to make them move right. "Only he was better at it I guess."

"'s called the robot," Daddy Wade said, helping her move her arm up higher and then kind of wave it at the elbow. "I'll show you later." Daddy Wade knew _everything_.

They said 'bye to Uncle Ben, then went walking back towards the street while they tried to decide where to go for dinner. Hope had voted for Tavern on the Green, because it had looked neat in her guide book, and she was pretty sure she was going to get her way since it sounded like her dads were bickering over other options just for the heck of it. They did that sometimes. It was, she thought, deeply weird of them.

A bunch of people started talking all excited right as they got to Tavern on the Green. That happened sometimes in Providence- for some reason people thought Daddy Nate was really cool- but it hadn't happened too much in New York so far. Maybe someone famous had shown up, though? She turned around to look through the crowd, trying to figure out what the fuss was about.

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Steve!" she shrieked, and ran to throw herself at Uncle Steve, who caught her and picked her up easily. _Awesome_. "We did a bunch of stuff today! We went to the MoMA, and we had a picnic, and we went to the zoo- except then Daddy Wade had to go rescue you guys so he missed that- and we saw some dancers, but I was, um, resting my eyes, so I missed _that_ , and Lockjaw got Uncle Johnny all covered in drool, and Uncle Ben walked me back, and we saw a guy being a robot and Daddy Wade's going to show me how!" Uncle Tony, she realized, was not listening properly. She looked over her shoulder to see what could possibly be cooler than hearing about her day.

Daddy Nate, apparently. He was glaring. Kind of a lot. "They're busy." Wow, that was his grumpy voice.

Uncle Tony raised his hands, taking a half step back. "No more adventures."

"We try to keep it to just the one a day, anyway," Uncle Steve added.

"Right. We're just here to invite you guys to dinner, my treat."

"Aw _heck_ yes!" Daddy Wade said. Daddy Nate gave him a look. "What? He's loaded. Let's hit the Ritz."

Uncle Tony rolled his eyes. "I already made reservations somewhere, but I'll keep it in mind for next time. Will the Shake Shack do?"

That sounded _very_ promising. Hope gave Daddy Nate the Bambi eyes, which made him smile and shake his head, though he put a hand over Daddy Wade's face when he started doing it, too. "Wherever you'd like. Thank you, Tony."

"Thanks, Uncle Tony!" Hope added immediately.

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Tony," Daddy Wade said, still muffled by Daddy Nate's hand.

 

The Shake Shack was even better than Hope had pictured. Uncle Tony had rented out the whole downstairs, which probably would've seemed really big if Uncle Ben and Uncle Hulkface hadn't been there. (Even Daddy Nate had laughed for ages the first time she'd called him that, but, well, he wasn't Uncle Bruce like that, and anyway _he_ didn't mind it. He called her "tiny red-hair." She was pretty sure that meant she could call him whatever she wanted.)

Hope sat between Daddy Nate and Aunt Janet, tucking her legs under herself so she could sit higher as she investigated the menu. There was a _lot_ of stuff. "I like the Double Stack," Aunt Janet told her, leaning over with her elbows on the table to look at Hope's menu, even though she had her own. "The mushroom's really really good, they make it all crispy."

"Pff, lightweight," Daddy Wade said from the other side of Daddy Nate. "I'm going for the Shack Stack." Hope looked at the menu again to find the Shack Stack, then made a totally appalled face. "Daddy, _gross_! That's like THREE dinners."

Daddy Wade nodded happily. "Plus fries." _Gross_. Hope made a face at him- which never worked since he just made faces right back- then went back to her menu.

"Well _I_ want a hot dog. A Shack-cago. Or maybe a Bird Dog? Ummm."

Daddy Nate leaned over like he was going to tell her a secret. "I can't decide between those either. How about you get one and I'll get the other and we'll share? And not let Wade have any so he doesn't explode from too much food."

"Good plan," she whispered back. "Can we get fries?"

"We can get _cheese_ fries."

Awesome. "And can I have a float?"

She'd forgotten to whisper that last bit, and Daddy Wade interrupted. "No Coke. You'll be bouncing off the walls all dang night."

She made whining noises of deep and righteous indignation, crumpling a napkin to throw at him. " _You_ get to have Coke!"

Daddy Nate caught the napkin when Daddy Wade tried to flick it back at her. "That's because he bounces off the walls all night either way. You can have a root beer float."

The root beer float, she decided later, had definitely been what had done her in. Or maybe it was the hot dogs. Or the Shacky Road. She groaned, tipping sideways to lean her head on Daddy Nate. "I'm sooo full." Daddy Wade was, of course, still eating. Grossest gross. She poked at the last of the cheese fries.

"Nate, we need one of these at home. We need _three_ of these at home. Work your mind mojo if necessary. I mean, I'm not saying this beats chimichangas, just, y'know, man- and kid- cannot live on Mexican alone, right? We could alternate. Tuesdays, Carmelita's. Wednesdays, Najm's falafel things. Thursdays, Shake Shack. Friday you can cook, unless you want to let me try again, because I'm pretty sure last time was a total fluke I mean what were the odds-"

Hope snuggled closer against Daddy Nate's side, closing her eyes as she let soothing, familiar sound of Daddy Wade's rambling wash over her. Carmelita's _was_ pretty awesome. Actually, she thought, all of Providence was pretty awesome. New York had some fun stuff and cool people, like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and Lockjaw and mimes (actually the mime had been kind of creepy) but Providence had fun stuff, too, plus Aunt Neena and Aunt Al and Uncle Jack and Uncle Bob, and Fuad at Najm's falafel place who was maybe even more dreamy than Uncle Johnny, and her bedroom with the pink and green canopy over the bed, and suddenly for a second she felt really, really homesick.

When she started to sit up, though, Daddy Nate picked her up to sit her in his lap, which he hadn't done in _ages_ and it was impossible to be sad about anything after _that_. Especially since looking around- at Uncle Logan and Auntie 'Ro talking at the other end of the table, and Uncle Hulkface doing something destructive-looking to the napkin dispenser while Uncle Peter helped, and Auntie Greer and Aunt Janet giggling over something two seats over- reminded her that she really, really liked New York, even if Providence was still home. Home could wait for a bit.

She smiled up at Daddy Nate, and he smiled back, and Daddy Wade was still talking so she closed her eyes again and settled back and let the noise of her family lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Hope has like a billion aunts and uncles, and most of them aren't best known by the names she calls them, have a cheat sheet:
> 
> Aunt Ororo- Storm (X-Men, Avengers); Uncle Johnny- Human Torch (Fantastic Four); Uncle Reed- Mr Fantastic (Fantastic Four); Aunt Susan- Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four); Uncle Ben- Thing (Fantastic Four); Uncle Tony- Iron Man (Avengers); Uncle Steve- Captain America (Avengers); Uncle Hulkface- I am not answering this one (Avengers); Aunt Janet- Giant Girl[/Wasp outside MA:A] (Avengers); Aunt Neena- Domino (X-Force); Aunt Al- Blind Al (Deadpool); Uncle Jack- Weasel (Deadpool); Uncle Bob- Bob, Agent of HYDRA (Deadpool); Uncle Logan- Wolverine (everything with an X in the title, Avengers); Uncle Peter- Spider-man (Avengers); Auntie Greer- Tigra (Avengers)
> 
> Also: [Shake Shack](http://www.shakeshack.com/). A Shack Stack is a cheeseburger and a cheesey mushroom burger put together. It's maybe not actually three dinners, but probably not a good plan to have that plus cheese fries plus a shake unless you're waging war on your arteries for some reason.


End file.
